Rising Shade Character Help
by BravestarBDB
Summary: My Fanfic needs more characters. Read inside for details. Read the latest chapter for all updates!
1. Main Info

So I have come to a point in my story, Rising Shade, where I am going to need more characters. The story does involve clan cats but the characters I need are the cats outside the clans. The story's focus is on the character Blacky and what happens when an outsider goes to the clans and shakes their world up.

The cats outside the clans have three groupings: Kittypets, Wanderers, and Town Cats. Kittypets are the same as always. Wanderers are essentially rogues/loners. Family groups are very unusual for wanderers since kits are normally left with humans or in clan territory. A small group (2-3 cats) is a more common sight for wanderers but they are usually alone. Town Cats are the cats that live in a human summer town that is slowly being abandoned over time. There are some abandoned buildings in varying states of decay. The Town Cats are a group that stick together and know eachother well enough but everyone is a loner as well. The orders of Ice are often respected by the Town Cats and the Kittypets who visit with their humans.

The character Ice is respected because he fought a couple Wild Cats (Clan cats) and chased them away. He fought for the sake of his mate (Lilly) who was heavily pregnant at the time. He was the first cat to successfully fight off the Wild Cats and survive. He is essentially looked to as a leader for things happening in the town. His son, Shade, is given distance and respect since he is believed to inherit his fathers position. Beyond is essentially their version of Starclan. The only difference being the living and dead do not visit eachother at all, not even in dreams.

As a note fewer and fewer humans (mostly elderly) visit making it so the Town Cats can live inside the buildings. There are some abandoned buildings in varying states of decay. The Town Cats also have a few traditions they have picked up over time. The most important one being Decision Day. The only other tradition they have are the common sense ones like respect your elders and beware outsiders. Cats born in the town are given a mentor once they are three moons old to begin basic training. The mentor decides when to do full training after the cat is four moons. Mentors can be anyone except for the parents. The only exception being if a cat is not known to be the parent even though they are. Ice does his best to keep track of the information but if the parent isn't known then oh well.

Decision Day is for all cats within the town who turn 12 moons old. The cat must decide wether to be a wanderer, kitty pet, or Town Cat. Wanderers are immediately sent out of town and Kittypets are sent to live with humans. If the humans are out of town then the cat will wait until the humans come back in Greenleaf. Choosing to be a Town Cat the cat is then to live secluded from others and watched over by a cat of Ice's choosing until the next half-moon. On the night of the half-moon Ice makes the final decision on the cat staying in the town.

I will do my best to add your character(s) but just know I may skip over them depending on the number of comments I got. Now if I do miss any character please PM me.

Now I will add some extra info in parentheses for the characters currently in the list. What is in the parentheses is either featured in the fanfic so far or hasn't been featured yet due to the character having yet be introduced. Mateless means no mate currently for the cat but you can make potential mates if you'd like. No mate means they are not mated. You can make potential/future mates for the cats but just know Ice does not have a mate and will never have another one after losing his first mate (Lilly).

Please don't submit more then 5 living characters. Explains dead kin is alright for background information about your character. If you have elderly cats I will allow up to 2 and they will not count as your 5 living Cats since they are elderly.

That was a lot of information but if you have any questions please PM me and I will answer them ASAP. Also please check the comments before you make characters so you can see all the updates that will come soon. The oldest post will be considered before a newer post as a warning.

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes (elderly tom, no mate, essentially the leader of the Town Cats)

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes (Ice's son and heir, no mate, Town Cat)

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Sister of Shade, Daughter to Ice, best friend to Blacky and Flower, no mate, Town Cat)

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes (main character, crush on Shade, Mateless, Town Cat)

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes (Mateless, Town Cat)

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes (Uncle to Blacky, Town Cat)

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes (No mate, Town Cat)

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail (Brother to Boulder, no mate, Town Cat)

Stripes-fawn tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Mate to Lion, Mother of Panther, Wanderer)

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes (Mate to Stripes, Father of Panther, Wanderer)

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Daughter of Stripes/Lion, 4 moons old, Wanderer)

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

I am now going to be accepting characters for the town cats, kittypets, and wanderers. All I need is the following information via PM or Review and I shall add your character to the alliances list.

Name:

Age:

Position: (Town cat, kittypet, or wanderer)

Appearance:

Personality:

Strengths: (hunting, fighting, etc)

Weaknesses: (tracking, hunting, etc)

Mate/Crush:

Kits:

Kin:

Other:


	2. Update 1

Thank you Cloudy Paws and DatWulf for submitting some characters! I greatly appreciate it.

Datwulf I know you have some questions and I will answer them as best I can. If you would like to PM me that would be massively helpful since I do have a few questions for you about your characters.

Now I should've explained this before but the clans in my fic are fan-made. They are Darkclan, Stormclan, Streamclan, and Ashclan. Each clan is similar to one of the clans in the original series; Dark is like Shadow, Storm is like Thunder, Stream is like River, and Ash is like Wind. They are in an area like the lake but the gathering area isn't on an island. Details like that have yet to be featured in the fic at this point.

I will do my best to add your character(s) but just know I may skip over them depending on the number of comments I got. Now if I do miss any character please PM me.

Now I will add some extra info in parentheses for the characters currently in the list. What is in the parentheses is either featured in the fanfic so far or hasn't been featured yet due to the character having yet be introduced. Mateless means no mate currently for the cat but you can make potential mates if you'd like. No mate means they are not mated. You can make potential/future mates for the cats but just know Ice does not have a mate and will never have another one after losing his first mate (Lilly).

Please don't submit more then 5 living characters. Explains dead kin is alright for background information about your character. If you have elderly cats I will allow up to 2 and they will not count as your 5 living Cats since they are elderly. Also for each cat a form should be made so I can better represent your character. Everyone loves their OC's and wants to see them represented well so please do 1 form for each character.

If you have any questions please PM me and I will answer them ASAP. Also please check the comments before you make characters so you can see all the updates that will come soon. The oldest post will be considered before a newer post as a warning.

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes (elderly tom, no mate, essentially the leader of the Town Cats)

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes (Ice's son and heir, no mate, Town Cat)

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Sister of Shade, Daughter to Ice, best friend to Blacky and Flower, no mate, Town Cat)

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes (main character, crush on Shade, Mateless, Town Cat)

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes (Mateless, Town Cat)

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes (Uncle to Blacky, Town Cat)

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes (No mate, Town Cat)

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail (Brother to Boulder, no mate, Town Cat)

Stripes-fawn tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Mate to Lion, Mother of Panther, Wanderer)

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes (Mate to Stripes, Father of Panther, Wanderer)

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Daughter of Stripes/Lion, 4 moons old, Wanderer)

Raven-jet black she-cat with a white patch of fur on her chest and narrow, yellow-green eyes (Sister to Finch, no mate, Wanderer)

Finch-golden and white tom with dark tabby stripes (Brother to Raven, no mate, Town Cat)

Pumpkin-fluffy ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes and a green collar (No mate, Lives with Bonbon, Kittypet)

Bonbon-plump gray tabby she-cat with long, ragged fur (154 Moons, Lives with Pumpkin, Kittypet)

Stone-light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray and black stripes (Mate to Night, Mother of Lake/Fire)

Night-black tom with bright green eyes (Mate to Stone, Father of Lake/Fire)

Lake-white she-kit with one gold/green eye and a blue eye (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Fire)

Fire-rust-colored she-kit (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Lake)

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

I am now going to be accepting characters for the town cats, kittypets, and wanderers. All I need is the following information via PM or Review and I shall add your character to the alliances list.

Name: (Any type of name, not just clan-like names; ex: Fluffy, Bonbon, Whiskers)

Age: (in moons please)

Position: (Town cat, kittypet, or wanderer)

Appearance: (can be long or short)

Personality: (can be long or short)

Strengths: (hunting, fighting, etc)

Weaknesses: (tracking, hunting, etc)

Mate/Crush: (add if you are open or not for mates)

Kits: (if they are unborn please tell me their names)

Kin: (Parents, Siblings, and other such relations)

Other: (Extra details like backstories)


	3. Update 2

Thank you ChaosFire0987 for submitting a character! I greatly appreciate it.

I am also giving a special thanks to DatWulf for submitting a small group of cats called Dawn.

Dawn is very small group of cats that live North/Northwest of the Town Cats and the Town Cats are West of the Clans. Dawn was founded by Stone who did not wish to be a Wanderer nor a Town Cat. Dawn is an extremely peaceful group and is on good terms with the Town Cats. Rarely they will see a Wild (Clan) cat but due to the Wild cat's vicious nature distance is kept. Dawn's camp is a bunch of stacked wood and other TwoLeg items in a small, overgrown clearing.

I will do my best to add your character(s) but just know I may skip over them depending on the number of comments I got. Now if I do miss any character please PM me.

Now I will add some extra info in parentheses for the characters currently in the list. What is in the parentheses is either featured in the fanfic so far or hasn't been featured yet due to the character having yet be introduced. Mateless means no mate currently for the cat but you can make potential mates if you'd like. No mate means they are not mated. You can make potential/future mates for the cats but just know Ice does not have a mate and will never have another one after losing his first mate (Lilly).

Please don't submit more then 5 living characters. Explaining dead kin is alright for background information about your character. If you have elderly cats I will allow up to 2 and they will not count as your 5 living Cats since they are elderly. Also for each cat a form should be made so I can better represent your character. Everyone loves their OC's and wants to see them represented well so please do 1 form for each character.

If you have any questions please PM me and I will answer them ASAP. Also please check the comments before you make characters so you can see all the updates that will come soon. The oldest post will be considered before a newer post as a warning.

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes (elderly tom, no mate, essentially the leader of the Town Cats)

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes (Ice's son and heir, no mate, Town Cat)

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Sister of Shade, Daughter to Ice, best friend to Blacky and Flower, no mate, Town Cat)

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes (main character, crush on Shade, No Mate, Town Cat)

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes (Mateless, Town Cat)

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes (Uncle to Blacky, Town Cat)

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes (No mate, Town Cat)

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail (Brother to Boulder, no mate, Town Cat)

Stripes-fawn tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Mate to Lion, Mother of Panther, Wanderer)

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes (Mate to Stripes, Father of Panther, Wanderer)

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Daughter of Stripes/Lion, 4 moons old, Wanderer)

Raven-jet black she-cat with a white patch of fur on her chest and narrow, yellow-green eyes (Sister to Finch, no mate, Wanderer)

Finch-golden and white tom with dark tabby stripes (Brother to Raven, no mate, Town Cat)

Pumpkin-fluffy ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes and a green collar (No mate, Lives with Bonbon, Kittypet)

Bonbon-plump gray tabby she-cat with long, ragged fur (154 Moons, Lives with Pumpkin, Kittypet)

Stone-light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray and black stripes (Mate to Night, Mother of Lake/Fire, Dawn member)

Night-black tom with bright green eyes (Mate to Stone, Father of Lake/Fire, Dawn member)

Lake-white she-kit with one gold/green eye and a blue eye (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Fire, Dawn member)

Fire-rust-colored she-kit with green eyes (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Lake, Dawn member)

Vagus-jet black tom with icy blue eyes and a slightly brighter patch under his left eye (11 Moons, Mateless, Town Cat)

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

I am now going to be accepting characters for the town cats, kittypets, and wanderers. All I need is the following information via PM or Review and I shall add your character to the alliances list.

Name: (Any type of name, not just clan-like names; ex: Fluffy, Bonbon, Whiskers)

Age: (in moons please)

Position: (Town Cat, Kittypet, Wanderer, Dawn member)

Appearance: (can be long or short)

Personality: (can be long or short)

Strengths: (hunting, fighting, etc)

Weaknesses: (tracking, hunting, etc)

Mate/Crush: (add if you are open or not for mates)

Kits: (if they are unborn please tell me their names)

Kin: (Parents, Siblings, and other such relations)

Other: (Extra details like backstories)


	4. Update 3

Thank you LavenderSeed123 and A.K. Leighton for submitting characters! I greatly appreciate it.

I will do my best to add your character(s) but just know I may skip over them depending on the number of comments I got. Now if I do miss any character please PM me.

Now I will add some extra info in parentheses for the characters currently in the list. What is in the parentheses is either featured in the fanfic so far or hasn't been featured yet due to the character having yet be introduced. Mateless means no mate currently for the cat but you can make potential mates if you'd like. No mate means they are not mated. You can make potential/future mates for the cats but just know Ice does not have a mate and will never have another one after losing his first mate (Lilly).

Please don't submit more then 5 living characters. Explaining dead kin is alright for background information about your character. If you have elderly cats I will allow up to 2 and they will not count as your 5 living Cats since they are elderly. Also for each cat a form should be made so I can better represent your character. Everyone loves their OC's and wants to see them represented well so please do 1 form for each character.

If you have any questions please PM me and I will answer them ASAP. Also please check the comments before you make characters so you can see all the updates that will come soon. The oldest post will be considered before a newer post as a warning.

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes (elderly tom, no mate, essentially the leader of the Town Cats)

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes (Ice's son and heir, no mate, Town Cat)

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Sister of Shade, Daughter to Ice, best friend to Blacky and Flower, no mate, Town Cat)

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes (main character, crush on Shade, No Mate, Town Cat)

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes (Mateless, Town Cat)

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes (Uncle to Blacky, Town Cat)

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes (No mate, Town Cat)

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail (Brother to Boulder, no mate, Town Cat)

Stripes-fawn tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Mate to Lion, Mother of Panther, Wanderer)

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes (Mate to Stripes, Father of Panther, Wanderer)

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Daughter of Stripes/Lion, 4 moons old, Wanderer)

Raven-jet black she-cat with a white patch of fur on her chest and narrow, yellow-green eyes (Sister to Finch, no mate, Wanderer)

Finch-golden and white tom with dark tabby stripes (Brother to Raven, no mate, Town Cat)

Pumpkin-fluffy ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes and a green collar (No mate, Lives with Bonbon, Kittypet)

Bonbon-plump gray tabby she-cat with long, ragged fur (154 Moons, Lives with Pumpkin, Kittypet)

Stone-light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray and black stripes (Mate to Night, Mother of Lake/Fire, Dawn member)

Night-black tom with bright green eyes (Mate to Stone, Father of Lake/Fire, Dawn member)

Lake-white she-kit with one gold/green eye and a blue eye (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Fire, Dawn member)

Fire-rust-colored she-kit with green eyes (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Lake, Dawn member)

Vagus-jet black tom with icy blue eyes and a slightly brighter patch under his left eye (11 Moons, Mateless, Town Cat)

Domino-black and white tom (Son of Sundae/Stevie, Town Cat)

Sundae-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Domino, Mate of Stevie, Kittypet)

Stevie-brown tabby tom (Father of Domino, Mate of Sundae, Kittypet)

Saffron-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (No Mate, Town Cat)

Birch-golden tabby tom (Son of Glade, Brother of Pine, No Mate, Town Cat)

Pine-brown and white tom with golden eyes (Son of Glade, Brother of Birch, No Mate, Town Cat)

Glade-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Birch and Pine, No Mate, Town Cat)

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

I am now going to be accepting characters for the town cats, kittypets, and wanderers. All I need is the following information via PM or Review and I shall add your character to the alliances list.

Name: (Any type of name, not just clan-like names; ex: Fluffy, Bonbon, Whiskers)

Age: (in moons please)

Position: (Town Cat, Kittypet, Wanderer, Dawn member)

Appearance: (can be long or short)

Personality: (can be long or short)

Strengths: (hunting, fighting, etc)

Weaknesses: (tracking, hunting, etc)

Mate/Crush: (add if you are open or not for mates)

Kits: (if they are unborn please tell me their names)

Kin: (Parents, Siblings, and other such relations)

Other: (Extra details like backstories)


	5. Update 4

Thank you _little hawk that's flying far_ , _Guest,_ _Baleful, Guest,_ and _Boop_ for submitting characters! I greatly appreciate it.

I will do my best to add your character(s) but just know I may skip over them depending on the number of comments I got. Now if I do miss any character please PM me.

Now I will add some extra info in parentheses for the characters currently in the list. What is in the parentheses is either featured in the fanfic so far or hasn't been featured yet due to the character having yet be introduced. Mateless means no mate currently for the cat but you can make potential mates if you'd like. No mate means they are not mated. You can make potential/future mates for the cats but just know Ice does not have a mate and will never have another one after losing his first mate (Lilly).

Please don't submit more then 5 living characters. Explaining dead kin is alright for background information about your character. If you have elderly cats I will allow up to 2 and they will not count as your 5 living Cats since they are elderly. Also for each cat a form should be made so I can better represent your character. Everyone loves their OC's and wants to see them represented well so please do 1 form for each character.

If you have any questions please PM me and I will answer them ASAP. Also please check the comments before you make characters so you can see all the updates that will come soon. The oldest post will be considered before a newer post as a warning.

* * *

 **Cats Outside the Clans**

Ice-Snow white tom with pale grey points and green eyes (elderly tom, no mate, essentially the leader of the Town Cats)

Shade-dark grey tabby tom with a white muzzle and icy blue eyes (Ice's son and heir, no mate, Town Cat)

Pepper-small tortoishell she-cat with white paws and amber eyes (Sister of Shade, Daughter to Ice, best friend to Blacky and Flower, no mate, Town Cat)

Blacky-black she-cat with fiery green eyes (main character, crush on Shade, No Mate, Town Cat)

Flower-orange tabby she-cat with a white tail and face with yellow eyes (Mateless, Town Cat)

Icicle-fluffy white tom with green-blue eyes (Uncle to Blacky, Town Cat)

Boulder-large grey tom with grey eyes (No mate, Town Cat)

Storm-silver and grey furred tom with blue-grey eyes and a furless tail (Brother to Boulder, no mate, Town Cat)

Stripes-fawn tabby she-cat with hazel eyes (Mate to Lion, Mother of Panther, Wanderer)

Lion-red tabby tom with a white muzzle and chest with blue eyes (Mate to Stripes, Father of Panther, Wanderer)

Panther-brown tabby she-cat with violet eyes (Daughter of Stripes/Lion, 4 moons old, Wanderer)

Raven-jet black she-cat with a white patch of fur on her chest and narrow, yellow-green eyes (Sister to Finch, no mate, Wanderer)

Finch-golden and white tom with dark tabby stripes (Brother to Raven, no mate, Town Cat)

Pumpkin-fluffy ginger and white tabby tom with amber eyes and a green collar (No mate, Lives with Bonbon, Kittypet)

Bonbon-plump gray tabby she-cat with long, ragged fur (154 Moons, Lives with Pumpkin, Kittypet)

Stone-light gray tabby she-cat with dark gray and black stripes (Mate to Night, Mother of Lake/Fire, Dawn member)

Night-black tom with bright green eyes (Mate to Stone, Father of Lake/Fire, Dawn member)

Lake-white she-kit with one gold/green eye and a blue eye (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Fire, Dawn member)

Fire-rust-colored she-kit with green eyes (Kit Daughter of Stone/Night, Sister of Lake, Dawn member)

Vagus-jet black tom with icy blue eyes and a slightly brighter patch under his left eye (11 Moons, Mateless, Town Cat)

Domino-black and white tom (Son of Sundae/Stevie, Town Cat)

Sundae-black and white tortoiseshell she-cat (Mother of Domino, Mate of Stevie, Kittypet)

Stevie-brown tabby tom (Father of Domino, Mate of Sundae, Kittypet)

Saffron-tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (No Mate, Town Cat)

Birch-golden tabby tom (Son of Glade, Brother of Pine, No Mate, Town Cat)

Pine-brown and white tom with golden eyes (Son of Glade, Brother of Birch, No Mate, Town Cat)

Glade-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Birch/Pine, No Mate, Town Cat)

Okapi-brown and grey tom (No Mate, Town Cat)

Tobias-brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (4 Moons, No Mate, Town Cat)

Maple-dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with one green eye and one amber eye (6 Moons, No Mate, Town Cat)

Sedge-Grey furred she-cat with bright green eyes (Mother of Leaf/Frost, Mate of Blu, Town Cat)

Blu-silver-blue furred Tom with dark amber eyes (Father of Leaf/Frost, Mate of Sedge, Town Cat)

Frost-brown furred she-cat with dark blue eyes (5 Moons old, Sister of Leaf, Daughter of sedge/Blu, No Mate, Town Cat)

Leaf-blue-grey furred tom with pale green eyes (5 Moons old, Brother of Frost, Son of Sedge/Blu, No Mate, Town Cat)

Vagas-roan furred tom with pale green eyes (Friend of Cali, No Mate, Wanderer)

Cali-cream she-cat with dark amber eyes (Friend of Vegas, No Mate, Wanderer)

Echo-grey tom with blackish spots and light blue eyes(No Mate, Town Cat)

* * *

 **Accepting Characters?**

I am now going to be accepting characters for the town cats, kittypets, and wanderers. All I need is the following information via PM or Review and I shall add your character to the alliances list.

Name: (Any type of name, not just clan-like names; ex: Fluffy, Bonbon, Whiskers)

Age: (in moons please)

Position: (Town Cat, Kittypet, Wanderer, Dawn member)

Appearance: (can be long or short)

Personality: (can be long or short)

Strengths: (hunting, fighting, etc)

Weaknesses: (tracking, hunting, etc)

Mate/Crush: (add if you are open or not for mates)

Kits: (if they are unborn please tell me their names)

Kin: (Parents, Siblings, and other such relations)

Mentor: (If they are a town cat or born within the town)

Other: (Extra details like backstories)


	6. NEW Help Content!

Good Afternoon y'all. So I am here today because I need help from you. For the sake of expanding the world/world building in my story **Rising Shade** I realized that I need a few more characters. If there are any questions feel free to PM me or leave a reviw if you are a guest.

Below I have the alliance list for the clan Darkclan. They are the clan that will have a most impact in the story. However please note that Darkclan is a lot like Shadowclan from the books when it comes to generalized personality. Now this doesn't mean I only want angry characters but I require thought out and reasonable personalities.

In the alliance list you will note the mate status for each cat next to their description in (). Please be mindful of this information. Mate Open means you can create a mate for that cat. No mate means the cat does not have a mate yet or is too young. for the apprentices you can create cats that will be their future mates once they are warriors but that's it. If you want to know who is related to who just ask. I will probable make another page just for that information.

Now I should explain exactly what positions I will need characters for. I need more warriors, some apprentices (not too many), and up to 2 queens and 2 elders. Their kits can be born or unborn. My only other request is to fill out the form properly and If you have kits kr apprentices please give me their future information. The form is at the bottom of the page so you can read the alliances. Also using the leader I gave you his Bio as an example using the form. If you want to do anything with his please read that example form.

* * *

 **Darkclan Alliences**

 ** _Leader_** : Pinestar-dark brown tabby tom with black paws and green eyes (Mate Open)

 ** _Deputy_** : Nightfrost-black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate Open)

 ** _Med. Cat_** : Blackpoppy-black she-cat with blue eyes (No Mate)

Apprrentice: Lilypaw-grey and cream she-cat with green eyes (No Mate)

 ** _Warriors_** : Charleaf-charcoal grey tom with yellow eyes (Mate Open)

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Shadepelt-dark grey tom with white paws and neck with blue eyes (Nightfeather's Mate)

Nightfeather-black she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes (Shadepelt's Mate)

Emberlight-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (No Mate)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Nettlefrost-tabby tom with green eyes (No Mate)

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Coldfang-dark brown tom with amber eyes (No Mate)

Owlwing-light brown tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes (Mate Open)

Springfeet-dark brown tom with green eyes (Deepwater's Mate)

Apprentice: Flightpaw

Blueclaw-blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate Open)

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Cedarstorm-light grey tom with black ears, paws and tail with green eyes (Firewing's Mate)

Bearpelt-dark brown tabby tom with black patches and amber eyes (Mate Open)

Birdswipe-dark grey she-cat with brown and light grey patches and blue eyes (Mate Open)

 ** _Apprentices_** : Brackenpaw-brown tom with yellow eyes (No Mate)

Flightpaw-dark copper tabby tom with green eyes (No Mate)

Swooppaw-light reddish tabby tom with green eyes (No Mate)

Cinderpaw-light grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (No Mate)

Sparkpaw-dark reddish brown tom with grey patches and yellow eyes (No Mate)

 ** _QueensKits_** : Deepwater-deep blue-grey she-cat with black paws and ears with blue eyes (Mate and Mother of Springfeet's kits)

 ** _Elders_** : Firewing-blind black and russet she-cat (Cedarstorm's Mate)

* * *

 **FORM**

Name: (Look at who is in the clan before making a name

Rank: (Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit, Elder)

Age: (Very important for kits and apprentices)

Looks: (Please be descriptive)

Personality: (Be creative)

Mate/Crush: (Important for my reference)

Kin: (Helps me out a lot)

Extra: (Any extra info that doesn't fit elsewhere)

 **Example FORM**

Name: Pinestar

Rank: Leader

Age: 25 moons

Looks: Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and forest green eyes. He has a scar on his belly from a fight.

Personality: To his clan he is smart, strong-handed and open minded. He put's his clan first and foremost, everything else is secondary. He is trusted and well liked within the clan. Outside the clan he is seen as a strong, ruthless, and cut-throat leader. This is primarily due to the scar that can be seen on his belly during gatherings and his littermate, Coldfang acting as a body guard. He carries that strong air with him to protect his clan and prevent fights. Despite all that he is very respectful and kind.

Mate/Crush: Mate is open but PM me first!

Kin: Littermates- Coldfang, Owlwing, Springfeet

Extra: When I say "strong-handed" what I mean is that he does not like problems and will punish accordingly. PM me for mate information!


	7. New Content Update!

Listed below is the list of relationships (mates, kits, and littermates) for the cats in Darkclan. Mating status (open or not) is open it will be noted in (). Also a few new characters has been added thanks to **xXShadyBlackCatXx**. The characters are Ravensong, Skykit, and Maplekit. They are listed below and an update will be sent out soon showing them and any others added to the list with ranks and looks.

 **Darkclan**

Pinestar- Mate and Father of Ravensong's kits Skykit and Maplekit; Littermate of Coldfang, Owlwing, and Springfeet

Nightfrost-Littermate to Blackpoppy (Open for Mate)

Blackpoppy-Littermate to Nightfrost (No Mate)

Charleaf-Littermate to Shadepelt (Open for Mate)

Shadepelt-Mate and Father to Nightfeather's kits Lilypaw and Brackenpaw, Littermate to Charleaf

Nightfeather-Mate and Mother to Shadepelt's kits Lilypaw and Brackenpaw

Emberlight-Littermate fo Nettlefrost (No Mate)

Nettlefrost-Littermate to Emberlight (No Mate)

Coldfang-Littermate to Pinestar, Owlwing, and Springfeet (No Mate)

Owlwing-Littermate to Pinestar, Coldfang, and Owlwing (Open for Mate)

Springfeet-Mate and Father of Deepwater's kits Mallowkit and Sharpkit

Blueclaw-Littermate of Cedarstorm (No Mate)

Cedarstorm-Mate and Father of Firewing's kits: Sparkpaw, Swooppaw, Cinderpaw, and Flightpaw. Littermate of Blueclaw

Bearpelt-Littermate of Birdswipe (Open for Mate)

Birdswipe-Littermate of Bearpelt (Open for Mate)

Deepwater- Mate and Mother of Springfeet's kits Mallowkit and Sharpkit

Ravensong-Mate and Mother of Pinestar's kits Skykit and Maplekit

Firewing- Mate and Mother of Cedarstorm's Kits: Sparkpaw, Swooppaw, Cinderpaw, and Flightpaw

* * *

 **FORM**

Name: (Look at who is in the clan before making a name

Rank: (Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit, Elder)

Age: (Very important for kits and apprentices)

Looks: (Please be descriptive)

Personality: (Be creative)

Mate/Crush: (Important for my reference)

Kin: (Helps me out a lot)

Extra: (Any extra info that doesn't fit elsewhere)

 **Example FORM**

Name: Pinestar

Rank: Leader

Age: 25 moons

Looks: Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and forest green eyes. He has a scar on his belly from a fight.

Personality: To his clan he is smart, strong-handed and open minded. He put's his clan first and foremost, everything else is secondary. He is trusted and well liked within the clan. Outside the clan he is seen as a strong, ruthless, and cut-throat leader. This is primarily due to the scar that can be seen on his belly during gatherings and his littermate, Coldfang acting as a body guard. He carries that strong air with him to protect his clan and prevent fights. Despite all that he is very respectful and kind.

Mate/Crush: Ravensong

Kin: Kits- Maplekit and Skykit; Littermates- Coldfang, Owlwing, Springfeet

Extra: When I say "strong-handed" what I mean is that he does not like problems and will punish accordingly. PM me for mate information!


	8. New Content Update 2!

Good Afternoon y'all. So I am here today because I need help from you. For the sake of expanding the world/world building in my story **Rising Shade** I realized that I need a few more characters. If there are any questions feel free to PM me or leave a review if you are a guest.

Now the clan i need help with is Darkclan. They have the most impact on my characters. The main characters of **Rising Shade** are outsiders but Darkclan is the closest clan to them.

Below I have the alliance list for the clan Darkclan. However please note that Darkclan is a lot like Shadowclan from the books when it comes to generalized personality. Now this doesn't mean I only want angry characters but I require thought out and reasonable personalities.

In the alliance list you will note the mate status for each cat next to their description in (). Please be mindful of this information. Mate Open means you can create a mate for that cat. No mate means the cat does not have a mate yet or is too young. for the apprentices you can create cats that will be their future mates once they are warriors but that's it. If you want to know who is related to who just ask. I will probable make another page just for that information.

Now I should explain exactly what positions I will need characters for. I need more warriors, some apprentices (not too many), and 1 queens and 2 elders. Any kits made for the 1 queen I need can be born or unborn. My only other request is to fill out the form properly and If you have kits or apprentices please give me their future information. The form is at the bottom of the page so you can read the alliances. Also using the leader I gave you his Bio as an example using the form. If you want to do anything with his please read that example form.

* * *

 **Darkclan Alliences**

 ** _Leader_** : Pinestar-dark brown tabby tom with black paws and green eyes (Ravensong's Mate)

 ** _Deputy_** : Nightfrost-black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mate Open)

 ** _Med. Cat_** : Blackpoppy-black she-cat with blue eyes (No Mate)

Apprrentice: Lilypaw-grey and cream she-cat with green eyes (No Mate)

 ** _Warriors_** : Charleaf-charcoal grey tom with yellow eyes (Mate Open)

Apprentice: Swooppaw

Shadepelt-dark grey tom with white paws and neck with blue eyes (Nightfeather's Mate)

Nightfeather-black she-cat with a white belly and amber eyes (Shadepelt's Mate)

Emberlight-dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (No Mate)

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Nettlefrost-tabby tom with green eyes (No Mate)

Apprentice: Brackenpaw

Coldfang-dark brown tom with amber eyes (No Mate)

Owlwing-light brown tabby she-cat with black paws and amber eyes (Mate Open)

Springfeet-dark brown tom with green eyes (Deepwater's Mate)

Apprentice: Flightpaw

Blueclaw-blue-grey tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate Open)

Apprentice: Sparkpaw

Cedarstorm-light grey tom with black ears, paws and tail with green eyes (Firewing's Mate)

Bearpelt-dark brown tabby tom with black patches and amber eyes (Mate Open)

Birdswipe-dark grey she-cat with brown and light grey patches and blue eyes (Mate Open)

 ** _Apprentices_** : Brackenpaw-brown tom with yellow eyes (No Mate)

Flightpaw-dark copper tabby tom with green eyes (No Mate)

Swooppaw-light reddish tabby tom with green eyes (No Mate)

Cinderpaw-light grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (No Mate)

Sparkpaw-dark reddish brown tom with grey patches and yellow eyes (No Mate)

 ** _QueensKits_** : Deepwater-deep blue-grey she-cat with black paws and ears with blue eyes (Mate and Mother of Springfeet's kits)

Riversong-black she-cat with a fluffy tail, white paws and blue eyes (Mother of Pinestar's kits: Maplekit-brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes and Skykit-grey tabby she-cat with black paws and blue eyes)

 ** _Elders_** : Firewing-blind black and russet she-cat (Cedarstorm's Mate)

* * *

 **FORM**

Name: (Look at who is in the clan before making a name

Rank: (Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit, Elder)

Age: (Very important for kits and apprentices)

Looks: (Please be descriptive)

Personality: (Be creative)

Mate/Crush: (Important for my reference)

Kin: (Helps me out a lot)

Extra: (Any extra info that doesn't fit elsewhere)

 **Example FORM**

Name: Pinestar

Rank: Leader

Age: 25 moons

Looks: Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and forest green eyes. He has a scar on his belly from a fight.

Personality: To his clan he is smart, strong-handed and open minded. He put's his clan first and foremost, everything else is secondary. He is trusted and well liked within the clan. Outside the clan he is seen as a strong, ruthless, and cut-throat leader. This is primarily due to the scar that can be seen on his belly during gatherings and his littermate, Coldfang acting as a body guard. He carries that strong air with him to protect his clan and prevent fights. Despite all that he is very respectful and kind.

Mate/Crush: Ravensong

Kin: Kits-Maplekit and Skykit Littermates- Coldfang, Owlwing, Springfeet

Extra: When I say "strong-handed" what I mean is that he does not like problems and will punish accordingly.


	9. New Content Update 3!

Listed below is the list of relationships (mates, kits, and littermates) for the cats in Darkclan. Mating status (open or not) is open it will be noted in (). Also a few new characters has been added thanks to **NorthWindBlowing** and **ArcanePsyco**. The characters are _Fleetfoot, Silentwhisper_ , and _Nero_. They are listed below and an update will be sent out soon showing them and any others added to the list with ranks and looks.

 **Darkclan**

Pinestar- Mate and Father of Ravensong's kits Skykit and Maplekit; Littermate of Coldfang, Owlwing, and Springfeet

Nightfrost-Littermate to Blackpoppy (Open for Mate)

Blackpoppy-Littermate to Nightfrost (No Mate)

Charleaf-Littermate to Shadepelt (Open for Mate)

Shadepelt-Mate and Father to Nightfeather's kits Lilypaw and Brackenpaw, Littermate to Charleaf

Nightfeather-Mate and Mother to Shadepelt's kits Lilypaw and Brackenpaw

Emberlight-Littermate fo Nettlefrost (No Mate)

Nettlefrost-Littermate to Emberlight (No Mate)

Coldfang-Littermate to Pinestar, Owlwing, and Springfeet (No Mate)

Owlwing-Littermate to Pinestar, Coldfang, and Owlwing (Open for Mate)

Springfeet-Mate and Father of Deepwater's kits Mallowkit and Sharpkit

Blueclaw-Littermate of Cedarstorm (No Mate)

Cedarstorm-Mate and Father of Firewing's kits: Sparkpaw, Swooppaw, Cinderpaw, and Flightpaw. Littermate of Blueclaw

Bearpelt-Littermate of Birdswipe (Open for Mate)

Birdswipe-Littermate of Bearpelt (Open for Mate)

Fleetfoot-Littermate to Silentwhisper (No Mate)

Silentwhisper-Littermate to Fleetfoot (No Mate, Crush on Coldfang)

Nero-No Kin (Open for Mate)

Deepwater- Mate and Mother of Springfeet's kits Mallowkit and Sharpkit

Ravensong-Mate and Mother of Pinestar's kits Skykit and Maplekit

Firewing- Mate and Mother of Cedarstorm's Kits: Sparkpaw, Swooppaw, Cinderpaw, and Flightpaw

* * *

 **FORM**

Name: (Look at who is in the clan before making a name

Rank: (Warrior, Queen, Apprentice, Kit, Elder)

Age: (Very important for kits and apprentices)

Looks: (Please be descriptive)

Personality: (Be creative)

Mate/Crush: (Important for my reference)

Kin: (Helps me out a lot)

Extra: (Any extra info that doesn't fit elsewhere)

 **Example FORM**

Name: Pinestar

Rank: Leader

Age: 25 moons

Looks: Dark brown tabby tom with black paws and forest green eyes. He has a scar on his belly from a fight.

Personality: To his clan he is smart, strong-handed and open minded. He put's his clan first and foremost, everything else is secondary. He is trusted and well liked within the clan. Outside the clan he is seen as a strong, ruthless, and cut-throat leader. This is primarily due to the scar that can be seen on his belly during gatherings and his littermate, Coldfang acting as a body guard. He carries that strong air with him to protect his clan and prevent fights. Despite all that he is very respectful and kind.

Mate/Crush: Ravensong

Kin: Kits- Maplekit and Skykit; Littermates- Coldfang, Owlwing, Springfeet

Extra: When I say "strong-handed" what I mean is that he does not like problems and will punish accordingly. PM me for mate information!


End file.
